


Pinned Down

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Violence, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: The Fake AH Crew head to a warehouse to steal some pretty expensive relics that were rumoured to be stored there, but things quickly get out of hand when another crew turns up.Day 16 of Whumptober 2019 - Pinned Down





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an idea I thought of a little while ago, so I was very happy to squeeze it into this month!

This was _not_ how the heist was supposed to go. They weren’t supposed to come across a rival crew who decided to mess everything up and chase them through the warehouse.

All they wanted to do was steal some pricey relics that were apparently being stored there before they were moved into a local museum next week. However, it seemed that word about that had gotten out, and another crew had a similar idea. That crew had shown up out of the blue and had quickly split the Fakes up throughout the warehouse. Some went in one direction and some in another.

Gavin had no idea where he was going, but he did know that a member of the other crew was chasing him down. He wasn’t entirely sure what the layout of this warehouse was, he only quickly looked at the blueprints before they set off for the heist. He had somehow ended up on the second floor after bursting through a set of double doors that lead to nowhere but a staircase that went up, and when he reached the top there was a long corridor in front of him.

He ran down the corridor, dodging bullets that were fired at him from behind. He had his own gun, but it had already run out of bullets and even if it hadn’t, he wasn’t sure he would be able to get in his own shot.

There were a number of doors he passed by, but he didn’t know where they lead to and didn’t want to trap himself in a room with that man hot on his heels. There were another set of double doors at the end of the corridor that would hopefully lead to some more stairs or a different hallway, and he sprinted towards them.

By the time that Gavin had reached the doors, the bullets behind him had stopped. Most likely the man’s ammo had also run out, which at least put them on a level playing field.

Gavin burst through the doors and came out into a very large room of the warehouse. From the size of it, it was probably mostly used for a main storage room, but it seemed to currently be under construction judging by the scaffolding that lined the whole room.

The doors that Gavin went through opened out onto a walkway that ran around the room, overlooking the ground below. The scaffolding ran up from the ground and past the walkway until it ended just short of the ceiling.

When Gavin burst through the doors, he had to quickly slow himself down so as to not just run straight over the railing and scaffolding and fall towards the ground below. He didn’t have time to build his speed up again and keep on moving before the other man pushed through the doors and came speeding towards him.

The man slammed into Gavin’s back and forced Gavin to stumble forward and grab hold of the railing in front of him before he was sent over it.

Once Gavin had steadied himself, he pushed himself off of the railing to shove the other man back. He spun around to face the man, but it seemed that he had gained his footing quicker than Gavin and as soon as Gavin was facing him, he swung a punch at him.

It hit Gavin’s eye and his head was thrown back. Then he was shoved against the railing again, and he didn’t like how he could feel the rusty bar bend under his weight. Although, that did give him an idea.

Gavin grabbed a fistful of the man’s shirt and spun them both around until the other man was towards the railing. Then, Gavin pushed him as hard as he could, and he felt the railing give way as the man fell through it.

However, as soon as Gavin let go of the man’s shirt, he quickly grabbed a hold of Gavin’s wrist and pulled him down with him.

They didn’t fall far as they landed on a platform of the scaffolding below them. The other man cushioned Gavin’s fall, but he recovered quickly as he tried to push Gavin off of him. Gavin tried to keep the man pinned down, but he was stronger than him and Gavin had to let go to keep himself from being pushed right off the scaffolding.

Gavin scrambled back and stood up, the man quickly following suit. He took a step back when the man swung another punch at him, and then he reached out and grabbed the man’s outstretched wrist. Gavin pulled harshly on his wrist until the man was close to him, and he grasped onto the man’s hair as he pushed him face-first into one of the metal poles that were holding the scaffolding up.

There was a loud clang as the man’s nose made contact with the pole. He fiercely stepped back away from the pole and Gavin lost his grip on him. When the man turned around, blood was already dripping off of his chin and he had a very angry look on his face. He was almost growling as he advanced on Gavin. Gavin went to take a step back again but had to stop as his heel reached the edge of the platform. The man went to punch him again, but Gavin moved to the side, and with the anger-fuelled speed the man threw the punch at, he couldn’t stop himself as he stumbled past Gavin and slipped off the side of the scaffolding.

However, Gavin’s victory felt short-lived as on the way down, the man grabbed hold of Gavin’s ankle and pulled him down with him. Gavin was quick to clutch onto one of the poles in the scaffolding, but it seemed that it couldn’t hold up under both their weights hanging off of it, and when Gavin gripped onto the pole he felt it come lose and soon the whole thing went tumbling down to the ground.

Gavin hit the ground hard and was followed by pieces of scaffolding landing next to him. He felt dazed for several moments as he let everything that just happened catch up to him again. Gavin blinked against the haze that filled his head and tried to look around him. The scaffolding crashing to the ground must have upturned the dust that had settled on the floor and sent it into the air. Gavin could barely see through the cloud of dust that flittered around him.

He had somehow survived the fall to the ground, but his whole body ached and there was a heavy weight lying across him. He looked down to find that a large chunk of the scaffolding had landed on his chest and legs. He went to push it off, but it was too heavy and awkward from his angle underneath it. His arms flopped back down next to him as he let out a huff and went back to looking around him. Maybe he would find something that could help?

However, he then began to hear the sound of someone shuffling about. He turned his head quickly in that direction, and through the dust cloud he could make out the silhouette of someone pulling themselves out from under the debris.

Gavin’s heart started to hammer in his chest as he realised that it was the man from the other crew. He started to frantically push at the debris that was pinning him down, but it was still to no avail. As he struggled, he sent frantic glances at the other man. He was now standing, a dark shadow in the haze that began to move closer to Gavin once he saw him trapped on the ground.

The man seemed to move slow, although maybe that was just Gavin’s fuzzy head, and as he approached he gradually lifted an arm to point it at Gavin. Gavin quickly noticed that he was holding a gun again. The man had most likely reloaded it after he hit the ground, and Gavin cursed himself for not bring extra ammo. It wouldn’t have mattered anyways; he had dropped his gun when he had fallen and now he had no idea where it was.

Gavin didn’t know what to do. He was defenceless against this man. He had no weapon or anyway to get up from where he was pinned. He didn’t know if he should struggle some more, or whether that would give this man satisfaction as he watched him be helpless right before he killed him.

Time seemed to stop as the man aimed his gun right at Gavin’s head and Gavin almost wanted to close his eyes so he didn’t have to see the man shoot him. He steeled himself and prepared himself for the loud bang of the gun firing.

A moment later he heard it, but he never felt the bullet. Instead, he watched as the man in front of him fell to the ground as a bullet was shot through his head. He hit the floor with a loud thud and Gavin frantically looked around to find who had shot him.

Gavin felt the breath he had been holding escape him as out of the shadows stepped Ryan, his gun still pointed in front of him.

Ryan turned to Gavin when he saw him on the ground, and quickly moved over to him and kneeled down next to him.

“Gavin! Are you okay?”

“Ryan…” Gavin didn’t even process Ryan’s question as he was just focused on how the man had just come out of nowhere and saved his life.

Ryan didn’t seem to mind the lack of answer as he instead turned to the pieces of scaffolding on top of him.

“Hold on, I’ll get this off of you.”

Ryan then bent down and began to quickly lift the debris off him with ease. It made Gavin’s attempts look like nothing with how effortlessly Ryan seemed to pick the debris up and toss it to the side. Not before long, the wreckage was cleared, and Gavin could finally sit up.

Although, the movement sent a sharp pain through his chest and he couldn’t help but hunch over as he curled into the pain. Ryan immediately saw his distress as he kneeled next to him again and put a hand on his shoulder.

“What is it?” He asked, concerned.

“Probably just some broken ribs, I’ll survive.” Gavin tried to brush Ryan off, but Ryan wasn’t having any of it. He put Gavin’s arm that was closest to him around his neck and put his own arms underneath Gavin’s back and legs. A moment later and Gavin felt himself being lifted up of the ground.

Once Ryan was standing, he jostled Gavin slightly as tried to steady him in his arms, and then they were moving towards the exit of the warehouse. Gavin wrapped his other arm around Ryan’s neck and snuggled close to him.

“Thank you, Ryan,” he said quietly to the man who was holding him safe in his arms.

Ryan looked down to him and smiled sweetly before he turned back to the exit in front of them. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. Gavin knew what he would say.

_“No problem for you, Gavin."_

However, a moment later he did say something that was just as nice to hear.

“Oh, by the way, we got the relics.”


End file.
